Zmień się w księżniczkę
Zmień się w księżniczkę (jap. めざせプリンセス? うさぎの珍特訓 Mezase purinsesu? Usagi no chintokkun, ang. Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's Weird Training) – 37 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi uczy się jak być prawdziwą księżniczką. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 19 grudnia 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się zwyczajnym maratonem Usagi do szkoły. Dziewczyna jak zwykle spóźni się z powodu zaspania. Tym razem przed szkołą spotyka także Naru. Usagi ma nadzieję, że przyjaciółka też zaspała, jednak okazuje się, że ona odrabiała pracę domową. Usagi jest teraz załamana podwójnie... W pewnym momencie podjeżdża limuzyna. Wysiada z nich kilka uczennic. Naru wyjaśnia Usagi, że są to uczestniczki Seminarium Księżniczek. Uczennice z bogatych rodzin, których rodzice wysłali swoje córki na specjalne szkolenie dla dam, do hrabiny Rose, arystokratki niedawno przybyłej tu z Anglii. Rozmowę przerywa im jednak dzwonek na lekcję... Panna Haruna zamierza sprawdzić zadanie domowe, a Usagi odpływa w świat marzeń. Śni jej się, że jest księżniczką na wielkim balu i że jest proszona do tańca przez swego ukochanego Tuxedo Mask. W kulminacyjnym momencie we śnie pojawia się panna Haruna, jednak Usagi jako księżniczka sprowadza ja do porządku (jest tym tak zachwycona, że aż śmieje się przez sen). Jednak po chwili obok niej pojawia się prawdziwa panna Haruna i wyrywa ją z objęć snu. Dziewczyna nie ma zadania, więc ląduje za drzwiami. Zmiana scenerii. Lądujemy przed Królową Beryl i obserwujemy jak nakazuje Endymionowi oraz Kunzite'owi współpracę w celu zdobycia Srebrnego Kryształu oraz odkrycia tożsamości Czarodziejki z Księżyca. Panowie jednak za sobą nie przepadają i każdy z nich zamierza iść swoją drogą. Królowa Beryl się zgadza. Przy okazji dowiadujemy się również, że tajemniczą osobą, która wydawała Lunie rozkazy przez automat do gier, był nie kto inny jak Artemis. Kotka nie jest tym zachwycona... Wstaje następny dzień i nasze dobrze wychowane panny, uczennice hrabiny Rose, słuchają wierszy, racząc się jednocześnie herbatką. A wszystko to obserwuje zza drzewa Usagi oraz Luna. Dziewczyna jest zdesperowana by być uczestniczką kursu, choć z kompletnie innych pobudek, niż oczekiwane przez Lunę. W pewnym momencie obie zostają spostrzeżone przez kamerdynera, który grzecznie proponuje Usagi, że jeśli pragnęłaby się spotkać z hrabiną, to powinna wejść drzwiami. Usagi i Luna z wrażenia zlatują z drzewa i lądują u stóp kamerdynera. Usagi błyskawicznie się podnosi i obwieszcza kamerdynerowi, że chciałaby uczęszczać na zajęcia Seminarium dla Księżniczek. Kamerdyner oświadcza, że trzeba dysponować rekomendacją co najmniej dwu rodzin aktualnych uczennic seminarium. Usagi niezbyt rozumiejąc, łapie za kark Lunę Ona mnie wprowadzi, na co kamerdyner odrzeka: Obawiam się że poręczenie kota nie wystarczy, jednak właśnie nadchodząca hrabina, uznaje że przydałaby się jej bardziej żywiołowa uczennica. Usagi wylicza, iż nie potrafi szydełkować, nie zna się na ikebanie, kiepsko się uczy, tak właściwie to nie nadaje się na księżniczkę. Zachwycona jej szczerością hrabina, jest gotowa przyjąć ją na kurs, jednak kamerdyner przypomina, iż warunkiem niezbędnym do przyjęcia jest umiejętność rzucać frisbee. Usagi, wykonuje mistrzowski rzut, dysk wlatuje przez okno, przecina wstążki dziewcząt w bibliotece i wraca do rąk Usagi. Rose jest zachwycona, kamerdyner klaska - Usagi zostaje nową uczestniczką Seminarium Księżniczek. Rose spogląda z okna gabinetu, na uczestniczki kursu rzucające frisbee (dyskiem). Uwagę przyciąga do siebie wyśmienicie radzącą sobie Usagi. Stojący obok hrabiny Kunzite objaśnia, że cały ten kurs jest kolejną pułapką zastawioną przez niego na Czarodziejkę z Księżyca. Doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczyna, która będzie świetna w rzucaniu dyskiem (jeden z elementów kursu), ale która jednocześnie nazbyt niezdarna, w innych jego elementach, okaże się Czarodziejką z Księżyca. Nie przewidział jednak, że na kurs postara się przyjąć pozostała czwórka czarodziejek. Tymczasem Usagi nie radzi sobie właściwie z niczym. Przy jedzeniu siorbie i mlaska, nie umie wyrażać się w sposób wyrafinowany. Podczas balu, będącego finałowym testem, Usagi odkrywa uczestnictwo przyjaciółek. Ami i Makoto tańczą walca perfekcyjnie i wraz z innymi dziewczynami idą odebrać swoje certyfikaty. Pozostają Rei, rzucająca partnerem niczym workiem, Minako koncentrująca się na partnerze, a nie na tańcu oraz Usagi depcząca partnerowi po nogach. Tymczasem hrabina, która okazuje się być demonem, zamienia wszystkie zwyciężczynie w woskowe figury. Gdy kończy, idzie zająć się naszymi trzema znajomymi. Jednak powstrzymują ją Artemis i Luna, dzięki czemu dziewczyny mogą się przemienić. Niestety ich ataki nie są zbyt skuteczne i w chwili, gdy mają podzielić los pozostałych dziewczyn, pojawia się Endymion. Okazuje się, że ma nieco inne plany względem Czarodziejek niż Kunzite. Po chwili pojawia się i drugi zainteresowany. Panowie zaczynają się kłócić, a youma nie wie, co robić... Wykorzystuje to Usagi i przywraca mu ludzką postać. A Kunzite i Endymion odchodzą z kwitkiem... Woskowe figury na powrót stają się ludźmi. Wszystko zdaje się kończyć dobrze, a Usagi ponownie spóźnia się do szkoły. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Hrabina Rose/Shakoukai – Yōko Kawanami * Kamerdynerzy – Hiroyuki Satō, Toshio Kobayashi * Dziewczyna – Misa Fukai Galeria Zapowiedź odc37.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep37_1.jpg Ep37_2.jpg Ep37_3.jpg Ep37_4.jpg Ep37_5.jpg Ep37_6.jpg Ep37_7.jpg Ep37_8.jpg Uwagi * Drugi polski tytuł odcinka to Ciężkie życie księżniczki (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii